


Recovery Period

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Playing doctor. NSFW.





	Recovery Period

She pulls the stethoscope around her neck and presses the resonator into his chest. He gasps slightly and his pectorals jump. She watches him closely. Pushing her fingers through his hair, feels the back of his forehead with the back of her hand. She runs a finger along his biceps. He frowns. She sighs.  
He plays with the tubes of the stethoscope. “I like you in that,” he says.  
She swipes his hand away. “You need rest, Mulder. No vigorous activity.”  
He groans. “Scully, I may be getting old. I know I can’t run like I used to. I fall more heavily. I may not bounce back as quickly, but I would say that I am fitter than the average male in his late fifties. And I still want to make you happy. Can I make you happy?” He unbuttons the top of her blouse and pushes it off her shoulders. She shrugs it back on.  
“You do, Mulder Happy, ecstatic. But if you do any more than rest right now you’re recovery period will be significantly lengthened.”  
“I can think of something else that could be significantly lengthened, Scully, and I’m pretty sure my recovery period is much less than the average male in his late fifties.”  
He sits up and before she can pull away, he’s kissing her. Her lips are warm and salty and her better than average mouth fits his perfectly.  
“Refractory period,” she says, pulling away but smiling. “That’s the refractory period.”  
“Potayto-potarto, Scully.” She moans softly as he kisses her again and he pulls on the tubes of the stethoscope so that they slither off her neck and land with a quiet thud on the bed. His other hand is working her buttons loose and this time she shrugs it off, all the way.  
He’s already naked. Their bedroom always overheats in the summer and he’s glad of the fan that hums overhead with a mesmeric rhythm. Her hands wander through his hair, down his neck, across his shoulders, thumbs grazing over his nipples. Hard. She grasps sensitive hairs between her nails and pulls. Exquisite. He pulls her closer. Tongue pushing through her teeth. She tastes of pleasure and pain. Of past and future. His cock twitches and her hand slips between them, grasping him in that familiar rhythm. She knows just how to work him, just how to bring him to the brink, and though it might take a little longer, it works every time.   
“You’re still in good working order,” she says, pumping him with that confident grip and wiping precum around his head and along the ridges of his shaft. She bends to take him in her mouth and this time he runs his hands through her hair, tugging gently until she groans around him.   
“I wouldn’t consider this vigorous activity, would you, Scully?” he asks, desperately trying not to thrust too hard into her. The frantic pulsing is mounting and building. She hums and he throws his head back, fingers seeking her nipple, tweaking it until she gasps. The release of suction is a signal and he pulls her up and onto him. She is fire and flame and he comes undone as she rocks back and forth, calling his name as she explodes.  
She falls over him, hearts beating together. “I think you just proved that the recovery period for the older male can still be variable and remarkable.”  
He looks at his watch. “What about my refractory period, Dr Scully? Want to test that?”


End file.
